Just Me And You
by fap-ulous
Summary: He couldn't help it . 'It' was on his mind every night when he tired to sleep and occasionally in school. He tried cover it up by being immense in his school work and avoiding 'it'. Besides, it's definitely one sided if all the bullying to him and his friends is anything to go by. Unfortunately for Edd, who's afriad to come out the closet, just can't get over his feelings for Kevin
1. First Glance

**_A/N: My story will range from 100 – 300 words per chapter and I'll try to get updates in no longer than a week. Though not very certain due to a busy schedule! Yes, this is my first story on Fiction . net but not my first story. _**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own any of the original characters. I may make my OCs though.**

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

_Dirty. Dirty. Dirty. _

"….Edd…"

_Dirty. Dirty. Dirty._

"EDD!" Said person jumped and hit his head on the top of his locker as if he just realized his name being shouted by none other than his best friend.

"Oh greetings Eddy. I didn't realize you next to my locker." Edd pulled himself out of his locker

"No shit, sock head. Your entire face was just swallowed inside the locker." Eddy said making his way to the other side of Edd. "What are you doing anyway?" Eddy tipped over to peek inside the locker. Standing up back straight, Edd stopped cleaning, placing it on the top shelf where he keeps all his cleaning materials and gather his things to go instead.

"I clean my locker of dust and particles at the end of every other week and since we had those surprising days off, it all just accumulated, making it all unnecessarily dirty." Edd scrunched up his face a little. "Not only that, but it backs up our days in class and the learning material that we….Eddy?" Edd turned to see Eddy walking down the hallway, clearly not listening. Edd sighed and closed his locker. Edd then started walking down the hall in the same direction Eddy went. When he neared an intersecting point of two hallways, he heard voices. _I didn't know there were still people here at this time, giving it's still early, but on a Friday? You'd expect high school students to be gone asap after school? _So the ever curious Edd turned his head in the direction the voice were coming from.

Ba-dump

Sparkling blue met intensive green.

Edd quickly turned his face, hiding his tomato impersonation as best as he could from the two walking down the other hallway towards his direction. _Oh dear_.

**_A/N: Soooo, what cha think?_**

**Words: 297**


	2. The Holder of My Heart

**Chapter 2: The Holder of My Heart**

Edd walked as fast as he could down the never ending hallway and out the door in a daze. He locked eyes with him. He just saw him. He locked eyes with Kevin!

Edd buried his face in his palms. He couldn't help but feel so embarrassed all because he just locked eyes with the one person who held his entire heart in the palms of his hands and didn't even know it. He looked up to see himself in front of his home and sighed.

"Why must this insufferable heart of mine beat so erratically from just a look?"

**Words: 100**


	3. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 3: Behind Closed Doors**

"I'm home." Silence greeted Edd as he walked in his house. He then proceeded to his room after locking the door securely. He placed his bag on the floor near his desk neatly and pulled out his homework that he received for that night. He completed his work in thirty minutes when it would have taken a normal student two hour to do. He then spent thirty more minutes to do other assignments that were not supposed to be done until way later.

Eventually he decided to make himself dinner. Once in the kitchen, he went straight to the refrigerator. As he opened it, he noticed the dwindling stock of ingredients. _Time for me to go grocery shopping. _He just ended up making a homemade salad with corn, grilled chicken, beans and onions with ranch dressing.

* * *

Edd undressed, leaving only his boxers on for tonight since it was pretty warm out still. Fall has not completely started yet and they still had some warm night then others. He went to lie in his bed and thought that he would finally get a good night sleep.

When his eye lids closed, instead of seeing darkness, he saw brilliant green eyes.

Edd's eyes instantly open. He was not one to use profanities but he almost. Edd sighed and just closed his eyes again. Surprisingly, he fell asleep within two minutes. His dreams, however, plagued him with very explicit, vivid and detailed images of a certain red head with brilliantly green eyes.

**Words: 250**


	4. The Dream

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately don't own anything but this plot.

* * *

Emerald eyes met azure eyes.

Edd couldn't keeps his eyes open for long however. The stimulation was just too much for him to really concentrate. He threw his head back, arched his back and moaned a loud, throaty deep moan. He was on cloud nine.

"More.." Edd moaned

Kevin's right hand rubbed the inside of Edd's thigh softly as his tongue circled the tip of Edd's member, teasing him and stroking him up and down slowly with his other hand. It was almost as if Kevin was enjoying the show giving to him by Edd. Suddenly, Edd felt his penis engulfed in a warm, wet pleasurable sensation. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as he arched more and with a louder moan this time.

He looked down to see a set of red tussled hair just bobbin up and down. The little strands that were long enough to reach his body tickled him but it was just barely noticeable. The way Kevin's mouth worked on his penis felt entirely too good. The combination when his wet and hot mouth moved down and when the cool air met his exposed skin when he moved up was almost too much for Edd's virgin body.

He twitched slightly and his thighs quivered. He was about to come and soon.

"Nggn…. . K..kev..IN..I…I'm.." Edd could barley form coherent sentences. He looked down to see Kevin smirking.

All of the sudden, Kevin's body started to disappear and Edd was just staring at his legs. He did not blink, just kept staring.

"..."

Edd was feeling so many mixed emotions. He was confused, painfully aroused and so close to coming, and still in a dream-like state.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN. BUUUUZZZZZ. RINNNNNNNNN." Edd jumped so hard, he probably could have touch his ceiling if he tried. He looked over to see his alarm clock going off. Unconsciously, he hit the off button on the alarm and it stopped yelling at him. He mind's gear started turning and he put one and one together to get two and then put two and two together to get four.

"PREPOSTEROUS!" Edd yelled. He gripped his hat (that was mysteriously still on his head) tightly, pulled it over his face and fell back on his bed.

He couldn't believe it. It happened. AGAIN! Those dreams just don't go away. _Or finish for that matter. _He took some deep breaths and exhale to calm his raging heart. Once he felt adequately normal, he decided to get up, gather his dirtied sheets and to do a deep cleansing on himself, his clothing and bedding. He couldn't stand the stickiness and cold on his body. Made him shiver in disgust.

Surprisingly, he had gotten his things washed and dried with a nice hot bath for himself and even a quick breakfast of cereal and milk and still be on time for school.

"I knew waking up early have its advantages." He smiled as he walked to his door and get ready to head to school.

* * *

**Word count:** 500

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I was sooo happy to see them. My updating might be randomized because I'm juggling work and school, so please be patient with me and I'll give you some wonderful goodness back :D.


	5. What He Didn't Know

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately it's true…I own nothing but this story, but it's worth it!

* * *

**After school the night before**

"Ke.."

Silence

"….vin"

More silence.

"DAMMIT! KEVIN!"

"WHAT! Holy shit, Nazz don't yell in my face." Kevin fell back on his bed with a groan.

"Well if someone hadn't been in such a deep daydream, then _maybe_ I wouldn't have to." Nazz plopped onto the bed next to Kevin but not laying.

Kevin rose up on his elbows with an arched orange/reddish brow, confused about something.

"How and when did you even get inside of my room?"

"Oh you know, I just climbed up the wall by those vines growing outside your window, like a ninja and came through your tiny window that won't go pass my hips." Kevin just rolled his eyes at Nazz's exaggerated story. Like Kevin did earlier, Nazz flopped on backwards on his bed.

"Your Mom let me in. I was bored, so I decided 'why not see what Kevin is doing.' Then I came in here to see you with a serious face, sitting on your bed and in only a pair of colorful boxers." She turned to look at him with an accusing face, all the while holding back her amusement and laughter.

Kevin's face colored a red shade and before he could say anything, Nazz laughed loudly and so much so, she was clutching at her stomach with small tears coming out the corners of her eyes.

"Wait a second there! I...uh…I was…"

"You were what?" Nazz said hoarsely. She started calming down from her laughter to actually talk and not to embarrass Kevin any more. She was curious as to what he was going to say.

Now up but hunched over, Kevin dragged a hand over his face and groaning once again. Nazz sat up along with him. Instead of a face of amusement, she had a comforting smile to coax him into whatever he wanted to say. He should know that she would never Judge him, not after all the crap they been through together.

"I know it was only like a year that you shared with me about you being gay and a little over two months about your crush on a certain someone who always wears a hat or so you say and I quote, 'is the cutest fucking thing'." Both Kevin and Nazz laugh a little

"So you gonna let me know now?"

"Yea, Yea…Well you see, I was just thinking…"

"Clearly."

"..About how really cute he is. Then, I started thinking how I used to be in contact with him when-"

"WAIT! You what! And you didn't tell me about this!"

"Dammit Nazz. Let me continue, will you."

"Go on. " Nazz narrowed her eyes.

"To make a long story short, when the trio would get into something and I had to rough up the shrimp…_Eddy_…" Kevin said venomously. "I thought how I purposely would grip Double Dork up just so I could feel him. Did you that he only wears one shirt and that it is quite thin and soft?"

"And..?" Nazz questioned.

"Well..." Kevin replied.

* * *

**Word Count: 500**

_**TBC!**_

A/N: So I might have lied….I don't want to torture my readers so instead of a 300 max word count, I'm going to make it 500, and no more. YAYY :D. Also, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I sincerely apologize for that. My goal is to do at least 2 chapters a week. _**The next chapter will be updated tomorrow. **_Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter or the story over all.

P.S. If I don't do at least 2 chapters a week, I give you all permission to spam me with reviews…wait.. I don't think that was a good suggestion.

P.S.S. This story is meant to have short chapters. I'm sorry if you don't like it but just keep reading. It'll definitely pay off!


End file.
